The Unexpected
by StormyInk
Summary: Eren & Mikasa's baby is blonde & blue eyed, Armin is blonde & blue eyed, Eren comes to one conclusion & Jean gets caught in the crossfire. One-shot.


_I own none of these characters._

* * *

Living in the world that he did, Eren didn't expect much. He never expected his life to be filled with rainbows or butterflies—in fact he hadn't expect to have much of a long life at all. He had never expected to fall in love with Mikasa. He had never expected to have her see him as anything more. He'd never expected she'd accept his kiss or his touch.

He'd nearly damn fainted when she'd become pregnant.

But of all the things he hadn't expected the least of it all was _this. _

He touched the soft blonde hair on the infants head dazedly. "Mikasa…"

She looked at him tiredly, her brow damp with sweat. Armin sat on the other side of her, patting her skin dry with a gentle smile on his face.

"He's blonde."

Mikasa hummed incoherently, Armin's soothing pats with the white towel beginning to lull her to sleep. As he watched them he saw the way Armin's hair shimmered in the sunlight streaming from the window, the silky gold texture of it. He saw the way Mikasa sort of smiled as she fell asleep.

Jean knocked quietly and entered the room, looking a bit awkward with a bouquet of mostly wilted flowers. "Hey Armin." He gave Eren a sullen look. "Eren."

But Eren ignored him. Armin and Jean spoke quietly, Armin telling Jean of the baby's weight and length proudly.

He looked back down at the baby. The baby with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Armin you bastard."

Jean went still. The towel fell out of Armin's hand. "Eren…?"

"You touched her." He stood, slowly, shakily placing the baby back into its small bed.

Armin blinked rapidly. "I—I was wiping away the—"

"Calm down, Eren." Jean intervened.

"_You slept with her._" Eren bit out fiercely, glaring at Armin with all of the rage and pain he felt.

Armin's large _blue _eyes looked wide and panicked. "Eren—I've never—I would never even _look _at Mikasa that way!"

"Oh, you did more than look." Eren's hands shook as he advanced on Armin. "How do you explain the blonde hair and blue eyes, Armin? Look at me and Mikasa!"

Armin backed himself against the wall. "Eren, you think—Eren, you have colored eyes."

_"What about the blonde hair?"_

Armin fumbled.

In a fury, he felt his eyes sting miserably. "How could you do it, Armin?"

Jean sighed and leaned against the wall. "It could have been me, you know. Both my parents were blonde. And I'd definitely do more than_ look_ at Mikasa."

Eren stiffly turned to face Jean's _stupid _smirk.

He punched him.

"Eren!" Armin yelled, catching Jean before he fell—but Jean was out cold, sliding to the ground heavily.

Eren stood over Armin with shaking hands.

Armin looked up at him. "I never touched her."

"I was finally happy, Armin. _We were all happy_." He grabbed the front of Armin's shirt and shook him violently as the tears over flowed. "_I loved you like a brother._"

"Eren?"

They both turned to look at Mikasa propped up on the bed. Her dark eyes scanned Eren's tear streaked face inscrutably. "Eren, why are you crying?"

He wiped his face with his sleeve angrily. "The baby is blonde, Mikasa."

She continued to look at him blankly.

"Armin's the father, isn't he?"

After several moments of her blank stare, she moved. She shifted over to grab a small leather pack she'd brought with her and after some searching, pulled out a small book. She leafed through it calmly, methodically, until she found a thin, well-worn photo.

She held it out to him with long pale fingers. "Here."

He released Armin and grabbed it, looking at it a bit numbly. He saw a beautiful woman with pale skin and dark eyes, a stunning duplicate of Mikasa. "Your mother…" Eren murmured, his eyes traveling over to the tall man beside her. He had a stern jawline, but a kind smile, his yellow hair and blue eyes a complete contrast to his wife.

Blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Your father…"

Mikasa held out her hand for the photo. He handed it over with a bowed head. "I'm…I'm sorry."

She nodded curtly and curled back down on the bed. Eren smiled at her tentatively when she shut her eyes, pushing back her sweat dampened hair. He pressed his forehead to hers and breathed deeply.

Yeah, he'd never expected this at all.

* * *

Jean groaned as he sat up off the floor, his entire face feeling hot and swollen. He grimaced as he touched his cut lip.

Armin handed him a damp towel. "You okay, Jean?"

Jean shut his eyes and pressed it to his mouth. "What happened?"

"Eren punched you."

His eyes flew open. _That son of a bitch. _He scrambled up onto his feet—and deflated when he saw Eren asleep on the chair. He was leaning forward onto the bed, his chin propped over Mikasa's head, his arm loosely slung around her.

He looked back onto the ground at the blood stained, crushed flowers.

"Fucken Eren." He picked up the flowers and stuffed them into Armin's arms. "Save these." He opened the door. "You can put them on Eren's grave when I kill him later."

He pretended not to see Armin's knowing smile as he stormed off.

* * *

**A/N-Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr. **

**I threw Jean in because I love him to pieces. **


End file.
